1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group, branched or unbranched.
2. Background Art
The piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives of formula I are important intermediate products for the production of pharmaceutical products, such as, for the production of 4-methyl-2-piperazinylpyrimidine, which reduces the blood-sugar level [European Published Patent Application No. 0330263; West German Patent Published Application No. 3321969].
Processes for the production of piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives are described in European Published Patent Application No. 0330263. In these processes a chlorinated pyrimidine derivative is converted with a piperazine derivative to a piperazinylpyrimidine derivative. Drawbacks of these processes are that the syntheses take place over several stages and the products are obtained in poor yield.